Turnabout Returns
by PokeGablias
Summary: Apollo must defend Phoenix's old friend in court for the murder of Larry Butz but the prosecutor is having none of it. Phoenix struggles to bear the pain that the prosecutor brings to him. Contains violence and some strong language.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: **Hey. This is my first, proper story (Turnabout Trick was just a test). If anyone could help me out and tell me how to make chapters, that'd be great. This is just the prolouge.

**PROLOUGE**

The transmitter was placed in front of Larry, who whimpered slightly. Beside him was a masked figure, obviously dressed in all black and with a mask just in case the CCTV spotted him. He had disabled all the cameras but, according to his boss, he could never be too careful.

"Larry Butz, the human who sits on the lowest branch of humanity." an emotionless voice said out of the transmitter. "He's never useful."

"I try..." Larry mumbled.

"Silence." the voice boomed. "Just think about it. Ever since you left school, you've had to have help from everyone. Maya Fey, Mia Fey, Phoenix Wright..."

"What are you talking about?!" Larry yelled but instantly regretted it.

"Shut up!" the transmitter screeched. "Hit him." The masked man threw a punch in Larry's face, the pain rippling through his body. Larry was well-built but he had a gun held to his neck; if he moved, he would die.

"I hope you'll learn your lesson, Larry Butz. Most people would by now." the voice paused. "I forgot. You're not normal."

"I am to." Larry whispered.

"What was that?" the voice cackled. It was a cold, heartless laugh. "Hit him. Harder." The masked man grabbed Larry's neck and threw their fist into it. Larry cried out in pain but couldn't move to massage it.

"You're a pathetic, useless human. How can anyone depend on you? You think you're it, with your spanking new painter outfit or your amazing police officer outfit."

"How do you know about that?" asked Larry.

"Silence. You will speak when spoken to."

"I don't awnser to you." Larry growled.

"Be quiet!" the transmitter paused and Larry believed he would be hit again but, to his surprise, he was left unharmed. "You even stole someone's lunch money one day and didn't give it back until about twenty years later."

"Who are you?" Larry cried in despair. How the hell did this person know so much about him?

"Shut up! You lead a pathetic life, Larry Butz, and will be duly punished." the voice concluded. "Do it." The masked man nodded and held the gun up to Larry's neck, the cold barrel sending a shiver down his spine.

"Say your prayers, Larry Butz." the transmitter said. The trigger was pulled and Larry flinched for a second. However, he didn't have much time. The bullet hit his central nervous system, snapping the cord in half. His body, afraid of losing blood, slowly shut down one by one. Larry slumped onto the floor. He wasn't dead, but he wouldn't be waking up soon.


	2. Medical Butz

Phoenix sat at his desk with his cell phone to his ear. Phoenix never liked to use the office phone, since he thought that his cell phone was more reliable.

"Yeah, I'd like to speak to Klavier Gavin if that's okay." Phoenix asked. He paused for a second. "What do you mean he's in Frankfurt?" Another pause. "Yeah, I know they're six hours ahead of us but..." Apollo looked up at the mention of Klavier Gavin and Frankfurt. Did that mean that Klavier wasn't in the country? Apollo secretly clenched his fist in celebration.

"An attack? Where?" Phoenix questioned. "Who was hurt?" This pause was longer and Apollo wondered if Phoenix had heard something he didn't want to hear. "Larry Butz...was shot?"

Apollo had heard of Larry from Phoenix countless times. He had been Phoenix's childhood friend but had been pretty useless. Apollo held his hand over his mouth.

"He's in a coma. How long until he wakes up?" Phoenix paused again. "They don't know. Okay. Can I come in and see him?" Yet another pause. "Good." He slammed the phone down and held his head in his hands.

"Mr Wright...are...are you okay?" enquired Apollo. Phoenix didn't respond. Apollo stood up and began to walk over to him.

"Apollo." Phoenix mumbled. "If it comes to it, I might need your help in court."

"How come?"

"I just...have a bad feeling about this." Phoenix replied, standing up. "I'm going to the surgery across the city. Larry's in there. You know Larry don't you?"

"Yeah." Apollo smiled weakly.

"He was my first client." Phoenix informed Apollo. "If he...anyways, I've got to go."

"Okay, Mr Wright. I'll keep Trucy under control." responded Apollo. "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks, Apollo." Phoenix replied. He walked outside and unlocked his silver BMW, slipping into the driver's seat. If he wasn't so worried about Larry, he would have admired his car. Despite the financial troubles he was in, he couldn't help but stand back and admire his vehicle.

* * *

Phoenix rushed into the hospital, skidding to a halt as he reached the information desk.

"Good morning, sir. How can I help?" asked the receptionist. Phoenix tried to catch his breath.

"I'm here to see Larry Butz." gasped Phoenix between deep breaths. The receptionist looked slightly disturbed but continued tapping on her keyboard. She glanced briefly at the screen.

"He's in Intensive Care Room 4. Please don't disturb him." the receptionist said. Phoenix thanked her and jogged quickly to Intensive Care Room 4. Along the way, he saw a stretcher with a body on. It looked silent; the woman who owned the body could have been sleeping. But the doctor wheeling the stretcher looked defeated. The looked proved to Phoenix that the woman had died. Phoenix shook off the fear and continued to Intensive Room 4.

A single guard stood outside.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the patient is currently in a Grade Two coma. It would be nice if you did not disturb him." the guard said. Phoenix growled.

"So I drove almost thirty miles to come to the door to find I can't come in? I'm the patient's friend if you don't mind." Phoenix spat, hands on hips. The guard hesitated but pushed the door open. Phoenix nodded towards him and gasped as he saw the patient on the bed.

Larry was sprawled across the bed, tubes trailing out of him left, right and centre. He was half naked with some pyjama trousers on. Phoenix sighed sadly as he saw the sight of his childhood friend so close to death.

"Oh, Larry..." cried Phoenix. He sat in the chair next to his friend and bent over him. Larry's eyes were closed and Phoenix yearned to know who had attacked him like this. Phoenix clenched his fist angrily.

"It's been eight years." Phoenix chuckled sadly to himself. "It looks like it's not going to be a happy reunion, Larry. But with you, it's always wild and wacky." He scanned Larry's beaten face, his chest rising and falling regularly and the sound of his light breathing could be heard. Phoenix smiled weakly. That was a good sign. At least he was still alive.

For the first time, Phoenix saw the effects of the beatings Larry had taken. Were it not for the tubes keeping him alive and the scene of the hospital room, it would look like Larry had just been in a very bad fight...and had lost. Phoenix saw a deep scar trailing down from the tip of his skull all the way down to his jaw. The scar was covered in a purple colour; it had obviously swelled up overnight. Phoenix sighed and ran his finger down the side of it. It felt cold, unlike the rest of his body. Full of despair...who could have done this?

Then Phoenix sat back in his chair and rested. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew...

* * *

Phoenix woke up to the sound of a long and alarming beep. It took him a moment to remember where he was but then he saw Larry. There was a problem. Larry's chest wasn't rising and falling. He wasn't breathing. Phoenix then had the worst feeling in the world. Larry was dying. He recognized his heart monitor going crazy. The door burst open and a hoard of doctors rushed in, all around Larry. Phoenix edged away to the back as the people rushed back and forth. A man, most likely the head doctor, dabbed his forehead.

"I need a current!" he yelled. A female assistant passed him two plates connected by wires and he slips his hands into the handles and pressed them against Larry's chest.

"One...two...three...go!" the doctor yelled. The charge rung out but there was no movement by Larry.

"Let's try it again. One...two...three...go!" he repeated. The electric current could be heard again but there was no effect.

The doctor stood up and shook his head.

"There's nothing more we can do for him. His heart's been offline for almost three minutes." The doctor sighed. "That's enough to kill anybody." He turned to Phoenix. "I'm sorry. Time of death: 13:52."


	3. The Effects of Death

**Disclaimer: **As a young boy, I want to avoid legal action (otherwise I might have Apollo defending me!) so I'll just state that all of the characters used in this fanfic belong to the amazing people at Capcom. I doubt Capcom are people who would sue me just because I didn't put a disclaimer in my fanfic but you can never be too careful :P

**Author's Note: **Yes, Larry died. I felt that my tear ducts were acting up as I wrote the part when Phoenix stroked Larry's scar and it's quite a cold story. If you love Larry or hate violence for any reason, I'd guess this story isn't for you.

Oh and I'd like some reviews please! Some with constructive critism if possible!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Phoenix didn't move for a few moments. As the doctors shuffled out of the room, yet again defeated, Phoenix could only stand there, emotionless. A few moments later, his knees gave in and he fell to the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes and he sobbed quietly to himself. As he slowly got up, the tears still streaming down the sides of his face, he took off his hat.

"Larry..." he whimpered. He moved his friend's arms and put his hat on his chest. He then moved the arms back so that they held the hat in place.

"From me to you..." sobbed Phoenix. He continued crying for a few seconds but then he wiped the tears off of his face. He wouldn't let Larry's killer get away.

Phoenix stood up and exited the room, walking quietly back to reception and past the receptionist.

"Sir." the receptionist said. "I'm sorry for your loss." Phoenix nodded slowly. He suspected the doctor told her to mark Larry off of their patient records since he was now deceased. Phoenix drove back to the Wright "Anything" Agency and parked his car in his usual space. He tried to quietly enter his office but Apollo was still sitting at his desk.

"How did it go, Mr Wright?" Apollo asked.

"He died whilst I was there." Phoenix sighed. It took most of his strength just to say the words. Apollo gasped loud enough for Trucy to hear, who was watching Valant on television.

"Who died?" Trucy enquired loudly. Phoenix sighed and felt he would cry again. Apollo gestured to Trucy to calm down.

"Mr Wright, they've apprehended the suspect. They rung me up just after you were gone." Apollo flicked through his diary.

"Who is the suspect?" Phoenix demanded. Apollo flinched.

"Ah. You might not be in the best of moods to..."

"Just god damn tell me!" roared Phoenix angrily. Apollo cringed.

"It's Miles Edgeworth..." Apollo whimpered. Phoenix stood up straight. His lower lip quivered at such a speed Apollo hadn't seen before.

"But he's in Europe investigating court systems in foreign countries." Phoenix shook his head. "He was still there a month ago."

"He returned last night. He was hiring the room from across the crime scene." Apollo said. "Apparently they had _incriminating evidence_ against him."

"How many times have I heard that?" complained Phoenix.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Trucy asked.

"Go back to watching television, Trucy. I'm in a bad mood." Phoenix turned to Apollo. "I want you to take his case, Apollo."

"What?" Apollo asked, confused. Phoenix was asking him to take a case, just like that.

"It's important. If two of my friends go down in the same two days, I'll swear I'll be the one on trial." growled Phoenix. He rubbed his forehead angrily and took out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Are you sure alcohol is the awnser?" Apollo asked.

"It's the best solution I can think of." Phoenix responded by tipping the bottle upright, allowing a whole amount of alcohol to tumble down his throat. "Apollo, go and defend Miles Edgeworth."

"But, sir..." Apollo began.

"Just do it!" yelled Phoenix. "I am your boss and unless you want to be living in a cardboard box looking for food in trash cans next year, do what I say."

Apollo solemnly left the office. Larry's death had had a giant effect on Phoenix anyways and with the news of Miles Edgeworth being suspected, Apollo was worried Phoenix would end up drunk. Apollo never thought Phoenix would be a heavy drinker but the case had certainly taken it's toll on Phoenix. Apollo didn't have a car. Not that he couldn't afford one, it's just that he preferred using pedal power. He sat on his bike and sped off to the detention centre.

* * *

Apollo locked his bike on the bike rack outside the park square and walked to the detention centre. The place was cold and unforgiving; Apollo regularly hated visiting the place. He slid his ID card into the sensor and the door electronically opened. Apollo walked through to the Visitor's Room.

"I'd like to see Miles Edgeworth." he requested. The guard nodded and babbled something into his transceiver. Then, the door opened and a well built man came through. He had jet black hair with a parting and some light facial hair. He wore a purple jacket with a blue tie that must have cost an expensive amount.

"Miles Edgeworth..." Apollo mumbled.

"Yes? You see I'm a very busy person and..." Edgeworth said.

"You're Mr Wright's friend, aren't you?" Apollo questioned. "I've seen you in videos. You're quite a bit older now, though."

"Mr Wright?" Edgeworth said, confused. "You don't mean Phoenix Wright, do you." Apollo nodded eagerly. "This is strange. How come he isn't here? Right now he would be trying to convince me to let him defend me."

"He's not a lawyer anymore." Apollo looked down. "I'm his apprentice, you see."

"Phoenix has an apprentice?" Edgeworth asked in disbelief. "What's your name?"

"Apollo Justice, Attorney." Apollo smiled. "I've got a 100% record, so you don't need to worry."

Edgeworth frowned. "It doesn't matter how good you are. I will choose the attorney I see fit."

_Mr Wright won't like this..._, Apollo thought. He fiddled with his attorney badge, a habit he had recently acquired when he was nervous.

"If you're Wright's apprentice, then you've got to be good. Fine. You can be my defence attorney." Edgeworth assured him. Apollo threw his fist in the air in celebration. As much as it sounded bad, he actually enjoyed going into court.

"Okay. Let's start simple." Apollo began. "What happened on the night of the murder?"

Edgeworth fixed his tie. "I heard cries from the room across and, at first, I thought it was a baby bawling. After I heard a shriek, I decided to take action."

"What do you mean by _action_?" Apollo questioned. Edgeworth frowned.

"I went over there. But when I got there, I saw Larry in a chair, handcuffed and beaten. Then, on the back of his neck, I saw the bullet hole. He was bleeding badly."

"I called the police, as a good citizen should, but I did something completely and...." Edgeworth stopped.

"Go on." Apollo pressed.

"...I picked up the pistol. I don't know why but I wanted to see how much bullets had been fired. I should have left it to the police but when they arrived, I was holding the gun. It's only natural to arrest me, isn't it?" Edgeworth sighed. "Why the hell did I do that?"

_So that's their incriminating evidence, is it?_, thought Apollo and then he sat up straight. "It seems you've been caught up in something much, much worse than you could imagine. Larry died at midday."

"What?" Edgeworth let his head hang. "Now it's a murder charge..."

"But you don't need to worry." Apollo clenched his fist. "I'll capture the real killer. You'll get an acquittal, don't worry."

* * *

Miles and miles away, a car, notably a taxi, pulled up to bank. A man stepped out. He was black, well built, with a crème suit on. He flipped open his mobile phone and dialled the first number he could.

"Alright, I want my money." he demanded.

"_Calm down, Mr Green. You'll get your money when I see fit." _

"When will that be?" spat the man.

"_When I have the money myself." _

Mr Green was impatient. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"_Goodbye, Mr Green." _

Those three words triggered a flash. More like an igniter inside Mr Green's phone. The flame trailed to a microscopic bomb which exploded whilst it was next to Mr Green's ear. The explosion caused his hand to tear off and it sent ripples, fracturing his skull as well as destroying his left ear. Mr Green fell to the floor, instantly dead.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to give 'Mr Green' a name.

And Edgeworth has a beard! Shock horror! Yeah, well he'd be thirty-four so I wanted to change him. I guess getting facial hair would be a good way to picture that.


	4. Enter Robot

**Author's Note: **I have to admit its troublesome keeping up with the updates. Many people update like mad!

I have a life and it is Easter so don't expect much updates after this. It's also my sister's birthday on Friday so I probably won't update then. But we've still got a week after Easter Sunday (^_^) so I'll continue then.

________________________________________________________________________________

Apollo opened the door and tiptoed in quietly. It was way past six o'clock; he'd been out for four hours. He was worried about what he would find but then he gasped and stopped himself from falling over. Phoenix was slumped over at his desk with two empty beer bottles. He must have drunk himself to sleep. Apollo shook his head in disappointment. Today had been a wreck for Phoenix but for Trucy's sake, who would turn sixteen in May, he should have stayed sober.

Apollo took out his laptop. It was a Mac and he was proud of it. He was glad he had decided to spend the extra one hundred dollars. It had much more capabilities than Windows and with the built-in webcam; he could have live chats with people like Ema. But that was not why he was on the laptop. He logged onto the police records website and logged in.

WELCOME A. JUSTICE - TYPE IN CASE VERIFICATION NUMBER

He typed in the case number, 23227, and looked in the evidence tab. They had already uploaded the crime scene photo and Apollo examined it. He cringed at the sight of the beaten victim and clicked on the pistol.

MURDER WEAPON: PISTOL - SPANISH MODEL - ONE BULLET FIRED - DEFENDANT'S FINGERPRINTS FOUND ON WEAPON

Apollo scratched his head. Why would it have been a Spanish model? He made a mental note of the pistol make and continued to examine the gas mask on the floor.

MASK - NO FINGERPRINTS FOUND - THOUGHT TO BE USED TO COVER KILLER'S FACE

Apollo nodded. It made sense that the killer would have worn a mask to cover up their identity. Just in case Larry had survived and had testified to whom it was. He then examined the transceiver.

TRANSCEIVER - POLICE MODEL - NO FINGERPRINTS FOUND - SIGNS OF BEING USED YET NO TRACE

No trace? Normally transceivers, especially if they're used by the police, would have had at least a small trace. Apollo shook his head. How the hell could they think it was Miles Edgeworth? Why would he take off the mask and take off the gloves had he used them? Apollo shut down his laptop and made a note of all the evidence found.

* * *

"Okay, Trucy. Good luck." Phoenix said, wishing his daughter luck at the Wonder Bar. Phoenix would be travelling with Apollo and had insisted on coming to the defence bench with him. Apollo had believed that Phoenix would be out of shape.

"But you had alcohol last night." Apollo pointed out.

"Yes." Phoenix groaned, running his hand through his styled hair. He had gelled it back and now he looked remotely like the lawyer he once was. "And I have a hammering headache but Miles is my friend. I want to be there for him."

"Who do you think the prosecutor is?" Apollo questioned.

"I don't know. Klavier's in Germany so my guess is Winston Payne. You remember him."

"Yeah. He was pretty rubbish." grinned Apollo. Phoenix laughed out loud.

"Remember that there are plenty of other prosecutors out there. You might be surprised."

The taxi stopped outside the huge courthouse and Apollo thanked the driver, paid the tax and walked out, standing in front of the gloomy but yet historic building in front of them.

"There's been a lot happened here. A poisoning, a murder in a lift, countless trials, my first and last trial..." Phoenix smiled sadly at the memories.

"Hopefully there won't be a poisoning or a murder here today." laughed Apollo. They walked in and went to the defendant lobby. Edgeworth was already there, sitting nervously.

"Ah, Edgeworth. I never expected to see you again after eight years in a court case, especially with you as the defendant." Phoenix called out. Edgeworth jumped out of his seat, glaring at Phoenix.

"Wright. You've changed. Your normal blue suit has been traded for a...hoodie and a tracksuit."

"So have you. I see you're getting some hair." Phoenix laughed loudly, gesturing to Edgeworth's facial beard.

"A lot has happened, hasn't it? I return only to be welcomed by a murder charge." Edgeworth looked sadly at the floor. "Larry...I'm sorry about the loss."

"As long as you don't go down too, we have to move on." Phoenix said.

"I must warn you, Apollo." Edgeworth said, turning to his attorney. "I heard they're bringing in a really tough prosecutor."

"What's his name?" Apollo asked.

"Icoivus Troy." Edgeworth glanced at Phoenix. Apollo looked at his mentor, who had a horrified look on his face.

"But I thought..." he babbled.

"His charge was overturned. He moved to Britain for eight years but once he heard that I was being charged...he came over on the fastest jet he could."

"Who's Icoivus Troy?" Apollo asked. "Did you face him?"

"Once. It was...the worst case I'd ever taken." Phoenix shook his head. "They didn't film it, unlike all my other cases."

"Mr Justice." the bailiff said. "Could you please make your way into Courtroom 11, please?"

"Let's go." Edgeworth said, stroking his beard. "There's no backing out now." Apollo gulped as he trotted into the courtroom, glancing momentarily at Phoenix's face, which now had turned almost white. Apollo shivered. Obviously, this wasn't going to be like going against Winston Payne at all.

* * *

Apollo leaned against the defence bench, with Phoenix standing next to him. The judge glanced at the empty prosecution bench.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Miles Edgeworth...but it looks like..." the judge shook his head. "The court will not wait for the prosecution."

"It looks like you won't have to face..." Phoenix began but was stopped by a screech. It sounded like an objection but the voice wasn't human. It was cold, full of despair and emotionless. It sounded more like a robot. In fact, Apollo was sure it was a robot.

Apollo found himself staring at a man with a steel face. His golden hair stuck out of his forehead but his face was silver, covered in steel. A single line, illuminated by a green light, shone where the prosecutor's eyes should have been. His neck was also mechanical and his body was well built, with a black suit. The top button was undone and no tie was there. His arms were machine but muscular and he wore leather gloves. Whoever this man was, he was a robot.

"Mr Troy. The court will demand an explanation for being late." the judge yelled. Apollo was shocked at his opponent, unable to move.

"I apologise, Your Honour. I was completing preparations." the prosecutor announced, his deep, robotic voice ringing out through court.

"Very well. I take it the defence is ready?" the judge asked. Apollo nodded nervously.

"I think so." Apollo said. He was still transfixed on Icoivus. It was impossible to see what he was looking at. The judge? Apollo?

"I think is not an acceptable reply." Icoivus boomed. "You must be definite in a court of law or you should not be here. A house of justice is always certain."

"If we may begin court proceedings." the judge said, glaring at both lawyers. "Mr Troy, your opening statement?"

"As the court wishes." Icoivus slowly nodded. "Miles Edgeworth murdered Larry Butz on January 12 at 11:26 PM. We have incriminating evidence against the defendant to show he is the murderer."

"Do you have a witness?" the judge asked.

"Not a direct witness. That is negative." Icoivus turned to the judge. "However, I have witnesses that can testify to other matters closely linked with the case."

"Very well." the judge nodded. "Always prepared, like you were eight years ago."

"Fine. The prosecution will provide the first witness." Icoivus nodded. "I estimate, at the rate of the case, that the case will be over and Miles Edgeworth will be found guilty in ten minutes."

"Also very precise." Apollo added. "Who on earth is this guy? He's a robot." Apollo glanced at Phoenix, who was staring right at Icoivus.

"Are you okay, Mr Wright?" Apollo asked.

"This is how he defeated me. His first witness." Phoenix glanced at Apollo. "Watch out. He'll look for your weak spot. Once he finds it, you've lost."

_I wonder what happened between these two..._, Apollo wondered.


	5. Court Part I

**Author's Note: **Sorry. I haven't updated in a while, as I said I wouldn't but still. It seems my _**Only A Decade **_is more popular so please review this. I'm putting more work into this.

Happy Easter to everyone!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Icoivus' mask flashed. "Bring the witness to the stand." he commanded. "Now."

Apollo nervously glanced at his opponent. He wasn't like a normal prosecutor. Actually, he had never faced a normal prosecutor and, to be honest, neither had Phoenix. Apollo had faced a rock god prosecutor, whilst Phoenix had faced a crazy, whipping prosecutor and a masked...then it hit him.

Icoivus...Godot...They looked so, so similar.

His trails of thoughts were interrupted by the judge.

"The witness will start her name and occupation." the judge ordered. He slammed his gavel down and Apollo saw the witness for the first time.

She was very short, extremely short, but looked around twenty. She was wearing a tiger-styled fur coat and had frizzy, blonde hair sticking out of her head. She looked ugly, even with the thick layer of make up that obviously covered her face.

"My name's Dani Darlon, honey, and I'm the rich and successful owner of the flat in the...case." she beamed at the judge. Apollo instantly backed away from Dani, which brought her attention.

"I don't bite, honey." Dani laughed. "I'm only here for an hour. You see, I've got a meeting booked with one of my clients who wants a star room and..."

"Witness, you will testify," Icoivus slammed his fist of the table, shaking the woodwork. "...and it will take as long as it takes. The court will not allow you to leave on the account of your meeting...unless you have something to _hide_."

"Hide? Don't be stupid, honey!" Dani laughed innocently. Apollo's bracelet suddenly vibrated. _My bracelet's reacting. Good. This will make it easier if I don't find any contradictions. _

Icoivus suddenly placed a brown envelope on the table. "I have here the victim's autopsy report. It will state all you need to know about the time of death and other information. I have taken the liberty to photocopy three copies."

"Thank you, Mr Troy. As I said before, always prepared." the judge smiled at the prosecutor.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." joked Icoivus but his voice made it sound like a statement. Apollo believed he didn't have the capacity to joke.

"Can we proceed?" Phoenix asked nervously. The judge nodded.

"Yes, we mustn't halt court proceedings any longer."

"If I may, Your Honour." Icoivus made an electronic sound and then continued. "The prosecution wishes for the witness to testify about Miles Edgeworth's behaviour that night."

"Very well." the judge nodded and slammed his gavel. Dani shuffled and cleared her throat.

"When I met Miles Edgeworth, he was very nervous. We talked about his movement back to the United States and payment and all that financial stuff..." Dani paused. Apollo suddenly felt a vicious vibration on his bracelet.

"He was very insistent on moving into a room on Floor 9."

"That happened to be where the victim was staying! I didn't know it at first but I placed him in Room 902, directly opposite Room 903!"

"Room 903 was where the victim was staying. It makes sense, doesn't it?" Dani said, finishing her testimony. Apollo sighed. Her testimony was airtight but Apollo kept his mind on when Dani had talked about payments. His bracelet had reacted. Apollo glared at the witness. He sensed something fishy about her.

"As you can obviously see," Icoivus stated. "Miles Edgeworth, also known as the defendant, wanted the room near Larry Butz. He had this murder planned."

Apollo shook off the feeling that Edgeworth was lying to him. He didn't really request a room near Larry, did he? That would certainly make him look guilty. _Think, Justice, think. Edgeworth is innocent. _

"Does the defence still want to request the cross examination of the witness?" the judge asked. "The witness' testimony is airtight and I believe I can hand down a verdict."

"The defence wishes to cross examine the witness, Your Honour." Apollo assured him. He heard a cold, electronic laugh coming from the other side of the room.

"The prosecution believes the defence is simply trying to waste time." he laughed again. "Apollo Justice, if this chance is wasted, there will be a harsh penalty introduced."

"The court agrees. Mr Justice, should this turn out to be an act of wasting time, the court will announce your client guilty of the murder of Larry Butz." the judge slammed the gavel. "Begin the cross examination."

Dani nodded. "When I met Miles Edgeworth, he was very nervous."

"We talked about his movement back to the United States and..." Dani began to slow down. Apollo felt his eyes cut in. They turned fierce and a blinding mystifying swirl of red and purple filled his sight, with just the view of the witness in front of him. "...back to the United States and _**payment and all that stuff**_..." Apollo saw Dani lift her hand and scratch her hair forcefully. Apollo grinned.

"Gotcha!" he shouted. The court eyes turned from Dani to Apollo for an explanation of the sudden outburst. "Dani Darlon, you allow people to hire out rooms, correct?"

"You got that right, honey." Dani allowed a weak smile.

"There's nothing wrong about what you're doing, is there?"

"Why should there be?" asked Dani. Apollo saw a trickle of sweat falling from her forehead. Apollo grinned darkly.

"Then why did you nervously scratch your head? Dani, I know when someone's lying and that's when their _habit _comes in." Apollo slammed his fist against the table. "And, quite obviously, there is something very dodgy with the payment of your rooms, Dani. Something very dodgy." _And I know what it is..._

"What?! What are you talking about?! My service is totally legal!" Dani whimpered. Apollo saw her lift her hand and scratch her head again.

"The defence wishes for a copy of the payment form!" Apollo yelled. The judge seemed taken a bit.

"Mr Justice, what are you getting on to?" the judge asked but shrugged anyways. "Bailiff, please bring in the payment form for the defence."

* * *

Apollo was handed a piece of paper.

"As the court can see the payment for a week's stay in a room of the house in two hundred dollars." Apollo said but then grinned. "However, look at the total amount."

"My, it's three thousand dollars!" the judge gasped.

"This isn't happening!" Dani whined. Apollo glanced at Icoivus, whose forefinger and thumb were spread out and fit to his chin.

"It's obvious what the extra two thousand eight hundred dollars is from!" Apollo grinned. _I've hit her hard. Now it's time for the finishing blow! The main attack! _

"Apollo." Phoenix warned. "It isn't prostitution, is it?"

"No." Apollo replied. "I doubt Edgeworth would hire a prostitute anyways, let alone this woman for this amount of money."

"Then what is it?" Phoenix questioned.

Apollo threw his fist on the table. "It isn't prostitution so it can only be one other thing."

"What?" asked the judge.

"Blackmail." Apollo announced. "Dani is a dodgy woman. She will blackmail anyone when she gets half the chance. This payment proves that!"

"This isn't true! It isn't I tell you! He only paid me the money! It must have been a printing mistake!" Dani insisted, scratching her head furiously.

"Don't try and cover up your tracks. Isn't this your signature at the bottom?" Apollo asked. Dani wailed loudly, deafening the courtroom. Everyone turned quiet.

"The witness is an illegal businesswoman." Apollo slammed his fist on the table and pointed at Dani. "The court accuses the witness of illegal methods of money!"

Dani wailed again and began the spin her handbag over her head. Everyone watched in fascination as the witness went crazy. She threw her handbag on the floor and her hair deflated, leaving a blonde rag over her head.

"It isn't true! It isn't! I didn't notice the total! I've never had anything like this before!" Dani cried. She held her head in her hands and began to sob, drips of wet mascara falling from her face.

A loud screech of an objection was called and Apollo spun his head to Icoivus. The robotic prosecutor had an ugly grin on his face, revealing metal teeth.

"Alright, Apollo Justice. So you proved that the witness cannot be trusted. That does not affect the court proceedings." Icoivus boomed.

"How come?" Apollo blurted out.

"If Miles Edgeworth paid an extra two thousand eight hundred pounds, it must have been because of blackmail. But what would Dani do if he didn't pay the money? Quite obviously, there is something the defendant didn't want getting out!" Icoivus slammed his fist on his desk. "Even if it meant clearing out his savings!"

Apollo began to sweat. Icoivus had got him. _Why on earth had Miles Edgeworth paid that money because of blackmail? _


	6. Court Part II

**WARNING: **Any readers who get emotional very easily, I'd avoid this chapter.

* * *

Apollo stood at his bench, stunned. Icoivus had got him firmly in his mechanical grasp. It seemed he had affected the judge too, who was staring wide-eyed at Miles, who was nervously looking around.

_Why have you been lying to me, Edgeworth? _

"Mr Edgeworth, you will explain yourself to the court." growled the judge. "Bring the defendant to the witness stand." Two bailiffs almost dragged Edgeworth to the stand were the court's eyes were pierced on him. Apollo could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. The judge slammed his gavel.

"Mr Edgeworth, what was this _reason _that Dani blackmailed you?" the judge asked. There was a deadly pause. The whole courtroom had held its breath...waiting for the awnser. Edgeworth wiped his forehead.

"I..."

"_...stand by my right to remain silent._"

The words were like poison to Apollo. He stepped back, almost falling over. What on earth was Edgeworth doing? He glanced at Phoenix, who looked even worse. The courtroom was filled with chattering and gossiping, the never-ending sound of gasps.

"Right to remain silent?" one called out.

"Surely this means his guilty?" another yelled.

"Guilty! Guilty!" chanted another group. The judge glared at Edgeworth, slamming his gavel multiple times.

"Order! I will have order!" he boomed. Apollo glanced at Icoivus, his mouth formed into a deadly grin.

"Quite obviously the defendant is guilty. Your Honour, end this case now!" commanded Icoivus slamming his fists onto the table.

"Mr Troy, I will decide when to end this case...but as you say, quite obviously, the defendant is guilty." the judge shook his head. "Your plea to remain silence has cost you dearly, Mr Edgeworth."

Apollo felt his hands shake. Was this really the end?

"**OBJECTION!" **

The loud interruption was deafening. It didn't sound like Icoivus; it was a human voice. Apollo recovered and saw Phoenix glaring angrily at Icoivus. The judge blinked.

"Who was that?" he demanded.

"It was me." Phoenix responded. Apollo gasped. What was Mr Wright thinking?

"Mr Justice, your Aide...." the judge nodded. "What do you have to say?"

"Mr Troy, why do you want to end the case so quickly?" Phoenix asked. Icoivus grinned.

"Even you can see Miles Edgeworth is guilty." Icoivus replied. "Since when have I answered to you, a fool? I am of higher authority."

Phoenix put his hands on his hips. "Unless you have something to hide, Mr Troy."

"Inconceivable." boomed Icoivus.

"Are you sure? Since Mr Edgeworth, especially Mr Edgeworth, brings up bad memories. A certain case...where you were charged!" Phoenix yelled. The crowd erupted. Icoivus' masked flashed with anger, the light suddenly blinking red and then turning green again. His grin faded and was replaced with a frown. Apollo gasped. Miles Edgeworth had some connection to Icoivus. _This means... _

"Your Honour, the prosecution is quite obviously biased! If you don't believe me, check out Icoivus' last case eight years ago!" Phoenix pointed at the prosecutor. "You shouldn't be the prosecutor against Miles Edgeworth!"

"**OBJECTION!" **

Icoivus shook his head.

"I assure you, Mr Wright, the records were checked." Icoivus stated.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is the detectives checked it all. The file clearly states I was in Britain for **nine years**. I only just returned." Icoivus slammed his huge fist against the table again. "How could I have been involved in a case with Mr Edgeworth whilst I was in the United Kingdom and he was over here in America? That's over five thousand miles away!"

"Don't deny that you were in a case against me! I remember it well!"

Icoivus shrugged. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"**OBJECTION!" **

"Mr Troy, just go down to the records room and look for the NK-3 case." Phoenix grinned. "I'm sure you'll find something there."

"I never fought against you, Mr Wright. Believe that. The NK-3 case doesn't exist." Icoivus stood up straight, yet again completely emotionless. "If you still want to go on with your Cinderella story, go ahead." _He's confident...too confident. _

"Bailiff! Go down to the records room and look for the year 2017 section!" the judge ordered.

"Phoenix..." Apollo whispered.

"What is it?" replied Phoenix, arms folded.

"Icoivus...he looked really confident. A bit too confident, don't you think?"

"Don't worry. The NK-3 folder exists. It was a very important case in history." Phoenix nodded as the bailiff returned.

"Sir, there's no NK-3 folder. The case **doesn't exist**." the bailiff replied.

The crowd roared. The case completely turned just with that. The judge was too stunned to slam his gavel. Phoenix, his nails gripping into the table. Icoivus was standing, grinning.

"Don't say I didn't tell you so...Trite." an almost completely different voice said. It sounded more human that Icoivus could ever be. The voice sounded similar to something Apollo had seen on an old court film. Like Godot. Of course, he was dead. He had died in prison when he went crazy. The day after he was sent down. Apollo turned to look at Phoenix. His mentor let go of the table. Then he fell back and hit the floor. Apollo yelped as the judge suddenly returned to consciousness.

"Your Honour, it seems Mr Wright has returned to fairyland." Icoivus cackled.

* * *

Apollo knelt over the hospital bed with Trucy the other side. Her hat was on the floor next to her and her brunette hair was messy. Her eyes were red and filled with tears. On the hospital bed laid an unconscious Phoenix Wright.

Scientists had analysed and discovered that some explosive capsule had entered his body somehow. Normally, it would have been innocent considering the circumstances yet it was set off. The time was untraceable but it had exploded, damaging his ribcage and releasing a powder of poison. Phoenix was, as the doctors said, on death's door.

"It's all my fault." cursed Apollo. Trucy shook her head.

"Polly, it isn't..." Trucy replied.

"It is. I was supposed to be looking after him." Apollo clenched his fist. "I'll never forgive myself if he...if he..."

"Apollo!" cried Trucy. She ran into his embrace. "He'll be fine! Daddy always pulls through!"

"Yeah." mumbled Apollo, holding Trucy close to him. "You know, I always thought of you as my little sister. Ever since the Gavinners case, I always treated you like family."

"I always think of you as my big brother." smiled Trucy.

Apollo stood up.

"Mr Wright said that there was such thing as the NK-3 case. He said it had something to do with Icoivus. That must mean he's got a past." Apollo paused. "I'm going to investigate."

"What about the case?" Trucy asked.

"It was postponed until tomorrow." Apollo said. "Mr Wright, as much as I regret his condition, managed to buy me some time."

"...there's something dark about this case. I'll find out what it's about."


	7. Magatama

Apollo slowly walked out but a glow caught his sight. He looked to the floor and saw a pile of screwed up clothes and a green glow. He looked closer and saw a number nine radiating in front of him.

"What is it, Apollo?" Trucy asked. Apollo pointed to the number.

"What is that? I saw it on Mr Wright's desk a few weeks back but it never crossed my mind..." Apollo picked it up and felt power. "Wow. This thing's pulsating."

"Oh. Daddy told me about that when I was younger. He said he got it from a young girl on a case he was working on." Trucy rubbed her chin. "He also said he uses it to look into people's hearts and see their secrets. Neat, isn't it?"

"Yeah, totally." Apollo nodded. _It sounds just like my bracelet. _

Apollo slid it into his pocket and walked out of the room.

"Alright, Trucy. Where should we go?" Apollo questioned. _Actually, I would like to see Edgeworth... _

"Wherever you want." Trucy shrugged. "Remember I was enchanting people with my magic."

"Alright. The Detention Centre." Apollo nodded. They wandered off to the nearby prison and booked in to see Miles Edgeworth.

Apollo sat down at a tired looking Edgeworth. His eyes were trimmed with a dark shade of purple whilst his hair was messy.

"Justice..." mumbled Edgeworth. "Quite a trial, wasn't it?"

"Mr Edgeworth, are you okay?" asked Apollo. Miles nodded.

"Yes. I'm a little tired, that's all." Edgeworth added to his comment by yawning. "I take it you'd want to question me. Anyone would."

"Yes." Apollo nodded. "You do know that we are on the brink of losing?"

"I am aware of that." yawned Edgeworth.

"All because of your silence stunt." Apollo glared at his client. "That wasn't smart."

"Justice. I had to."

"Mr Edgeworth, if I am to help you, you must tell me why Dani blackmailed you." Apollo narrowed his eyes. "Tell me."

"I'm sorry, Justice..." Edgeworth shook his head.

Then, the most impossible thing happened. The world turned dark, except for on Miles Edgeworth. Chains wrapped around him and Apollo gasped as four gold and red locks appeared.

"...I would rather die than tell you." Edgeworth paused. "Apollo, are you alright? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine." Apollo rubbed his forehead as the chains disappeared and his normal sight returned. Apollo rubbed his chin in thought. _It must be that...number. _

Apollo slid it out to look at it. Unfortunately, Edgeworth caught sight of it too.

"Justice...where did you get that?" Edgeworth asked. He was beginning to sweat; that much was clear.

"I found it." Apollo replied. "In Mr Wright's possession."

"I guess Wright trusts you...especially to hand that to you." Edgeworth nodded. "You don't know what it does, do you?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea. You can see people's secrets..." Apollo saw Edgeworth nod.

"Yes. Wright put me in charge of a case. He lent me that Magatama." Edgeworth coughed. "The case where Godot was sent down..."

"...you were in charge of the defence for the first day." Apollo smiled. "I know. I watched the tape."

"Anyways, since I was able to see people's Psyche-Locks, I had much help on that case." Edgeworth told him. _So that's what they are..._

"Wow. I wonder where Daddy got it." Trucy said, beaming. Apollo rubbed his chin. _Edgeworth is hiding something. His expression shows it. And the Psyche-Locks only prove it even more. _

"Alright. We'd better do some investigating." Apollo assured Trucy. "Goodbye, Mr Edgeworth." _We'll be back. _

"Goodbye, Justice." Edgeworth replied.

* * *

The two entered the Crime Scene. Room 903 had been blocked off from everyone, guards making sure no-one entered. Only the detective, the prosecutor and forensics were allowed but they had been given special permission. And instantly, the room was a mess. Everything was strewn all over the place. A dummy sat where Larry obviously sat yet everything else was left untouched.

"Ah. I expected you two to come here some time." a familiar voice spoke aloud. Apollo whizzed around and saw Ema standing there, smiling at them.

"Ema...long time no see, isn't it?" Apollo grinned.

"Yes. About four months I think." Ema responded. "I can't help you two on this case this time. Icoivus has demanded no connection to anyone except him and..._forensics_." she spat. Apollo chuckled quietly to himself.

"But if we find something, you can tell us about it, right?" Trucy questioned.

"I think I can make an exception." Ema shook her head. "I don't think it's fair that boring, old prosecutors like Icoivus get all the information whilst perky kids like you don't."

"I'm actually twenty-two." Apollo interrupted. _Does that seriously count as a kid? _

"Alright. Young man then." Ema rolled her eyes.

Apollo looked around, yet nothing looked out of the ordinary. He only had three pieces of evidence: the pistol, the gas mask and the transceiver, not including the autopsy. Apollo sighed as he looked around to find an empty beer bottle but with a purple rim.

"Huh, what's this?" Apollo asked. Ema sighed.

"I was worried you'd find that. Don't touch it." Ema groaned.

"This stuff..." Trucy scratched her head. "It looks like that spray we used last time."

"_Luminol..._that spray was blue. This is purple." Apollo added.

"I got a tip-off that there were traces of poison in the room that the forensics found. I sprayed everything and this bottle got a reaction. It seems it has toxic cyanade on it." Ema told them.

"What is toxic cyanade? I've heard of cyanide but not..."

"Here's the interesting part." Ema grinned. "Cyanade is from the same family as cyanide...think of it as a distant cousin. Yet cyanade is usually used as a gas to help make glass instead of cyanide, which is used for illegal fishing and all that. Cyanade is usually a gas but at about 86 degrees it condenses into liquid. The room temperature is roughly 69 degrees so it would be a liquid in this kind of environment. Cyanade is an almost instantaneous. Wait about three minutes and you're dead. Perfect way to poison someone, especially if you add it into the drink."

"Was there any fingerprints on the bottle?" asked Trucy.

"Yes." Ema nodded. "They matched Larry Butz's."

"The victim..." Apollo said.

"But..." Ema paused.

"What is it, Ema?" Trucy questioned.

"The fingerprints. Some were the right way up but some were upside down. And they were smudged." Ema rubbed her chin. "It's strange."

"That's really strange." Apollo agreed. _Where have I heard upside down fingerprints before? _

**Poisoned bottle and upside down prints added to Court Record. **

"What's this?" Trucy pointed out. Apollo and Ema walked over to the chair with the dummy on and looked were Trucy was pointing.

"Hey, there's some blood..." Ema exclaimed.

"...and its been rubbed out!" finished Apollo.

"This is a clue!" Trucy giggled.

"It's a good job I brought this." Ema said. The other two looked at the bottle she was holding in her hand.

"Hey, isn't that the spray we used in the Gavinners case to find out Romein LeTouse's message?" Trucy questioned.

"Yeah, it is." grinned Apollo. "I know what you're thinking, Ema."

Ema sprayed the luminous substance and rubbed it in. Suddenly, letters began to form.

"This is like magic..." Apollo commented. Trucy glared at him.

"But magic isn't spraying some stuff on some blood, Polly." she spat. The words began to become clear; they stated "**NK-3**".

"NK-3...hey, isn't that the case Mr Wright said in court?" Apollo asked. Ema nodded.

"Yes, the one that 'didn't exist'..." Ema pointed at some prints in the blood. "Glove marks. The killer was obviously trying to rub this out."

"This place is like an evidence gold mine!" Trucy beamed. Apollo, however, was deep in thought. _The NK-3 case. Quite obviously Larry had something to do with that proposed case and the killer didn't want the message to get out....this case is getting deeper and deeper... _

**Dying message added to Court Record. **

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: _A lot has been happening. I liked the thought of the Magatama so I wanted to introduce it into the story. In addition, I liked the idea of a past behind the case; that's what the NK-3 case is for. _

_Read and review, please!  
_


	8. Fierce Forensics

**Author's note: **A big, big, big apology for not updating! It's been so busy lately I just haven't had time! So here's the eigth chapter.

* * *

Apollo jogged down the stairs.

"Wait up, Apollo!" Trucy called. Apollo was hoping to get some more information on the evidence. However, he mistimed his step and fell to the floor. He heard a yelp and knocked someone else over along the way.

"I'm sorry." apologised Apollo, until he realised who he had knocked over. "Dani!"

"Not you again." she groaned. Apollo noticed she looked much worse, her hair tangled and messed, her mascara smeared and mixed with her face make up. Her teeth were clenched. _Alright, here's my best chance to ask her some questions. _

Trucy skidded next to Apollo.

"A friend of yours?" she asked.

"Hardly." Dani snorted, waving her gloved hand in dismissal. "I was a reliable witness until he screwed it all up."

"You're really not one with the ladies, are you, Apollo?" Trucy laughed. "Say something nice. They say flattery will get you everywhere!"

"Not with me, honey." Dani growled.

"Dani, I need to ask you some questions." Apollo began.

"I'm not answering them. You can't make me." Dani spat. She tried to walk through but Apollo impeded her progress.

"I need to ask you about the blackmail. Why?" Apollo asked. Dani looked at the floor and, as expected, the world turned dark. Chains steadily wrapped around Dani and three locks attached to her. _I expected as much... _

"I can't say..." she grumbled. Apollo sighed as the darkness faded.

"I need more information..." he sighed. He left the block of flats and began to walk to the Forensics Lab.

"Why do we need to go there, Apollo?" Trucy enquired. Apollo cleared his throat.

"Considering the amount of evidence found at the crime scene, especially that message, we're going to need to get the forensics to work this out."

"Wow, this is sure one tough nut of a case." Trucy smiled. Apollo cocked his head to one side. _How can she be so happy, especially when Mr Wright is so close to death? _

They arrived at a giant building, covered with banners of chemicals. In gold plated letters, it said "DISTRICT FORENSICS LAB". Apollo nodded.

"This is defiantly the place." he told Trucy, who repeated the nod.

"This is all so chilling!" she exclaimed. Apollo raised an eyebrow? Why on earth was he so happy? They entered the building and were instantly shocked at what they saw. The lab was massive but that was not what caught their eye. The machines were out of this world. They were three times taller than Apollo, with many surrounded my scientists testing many substances. A giant power generator at the end was as tall as the ceiling, with electrical surges visible.

"Wow..." Apollo mumbled.

"Impressive, isn't it?" a voice said.

"Yes. Who are you?" Apollo asked. The woman standing in front of him was very tall, her back bending over. Her hair was cut short at her shoulders and was jet black. She had designer glasses on and was holding a big file. Like everyone else, she was wearing a large lab coat.

"Lion Simpson. Head of Forensics." she bowed. "How may we help you, Apollo Justice? Details pertaining the case at hand, I presume?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you could run some tests on some evidence we found at the crime scene." Apollo asked. Although slightly taken aback about how...perfect the woman was, he didn't complain.

"Although, as a forensics lab, we're not to examine evidence from outsiders just in case it has been tampered with, we could take a look."

Lion led them to a massive machine, over powering even her.

"What kind of evidence do you want us to check?" Lion asked. Apollo grinned.

**Presented Dying message to Lion. **

"Wow. NK-3. That case, huh?" Lion smiled.

"What's so funny?" Trucy questioned. Lion just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. It's just that was my first case as head of forensics. Good memories, alright." she admitted.

"So you're involved too, eh?" Apollo rubbed his chin. _There are a lot of people popping up from that case..._

Lion slid the message into the machine as it whirred around, making clanking and robotic noises that confused Apollo.

"This is a very recent make. We're the first lab to receive it in the country." Lion smiled. "We're very lucky."

"It looks quite hard to work." Trucy commented.

"Not really. If you attach the generator wire to the power plug, turn it up to about 3, 500 volts and allow it to register with the foundations, it's quite simple."

"I didn't get much of that..." Apollo smiled weakly as the machine finished it whirring. Lion led them to the other side of the machine and checked an electronic screen.

"This message was almost defiantly written by Larry Butz. From the angle, I can say for certain he had difficulty writing it..." Lion rubbed her forehead. "Possibly because his arm was broken but it could be he was tied down. For some reason, the killer couldn't get rid of the trace."

"Apollo! Trucy!" a voice called out to them. The partners whirled around to see Ema angrily glaring at them.

"Ema..." Apollo whispered. Ema strolled up to them.

"You aren't supposed to be here. You could just have asked me to help analyze it for you." Ema growled. Lion laughed out aloud.

"Maybe because you're a measly detective but I have the feeling these kids wanted professional help." Lion assured her. Ema growled, her eyes turning fierce.

"Damn you, Lion." Ema clenched her fist.

"Is there something between you two?" Apollo enquired.

"Just because we've been rivals since high school and I've defeated her in every single test we've taken, she feels the need to be hostile." Lion shrugged.

"Not every test. I beat you on that fractions test when I was sixteen." Ema pointed out. Lion laughed.

"By a percent. Face it, Skye. You were never good enough to be a forensic investigator." Lion laughed loudly and turned to Apollo and Trucy. "Is that all the help you needed?"

"Yes, thank you." Trucy bowed.

"Don't bow to her!" snapped Ema. "One day, Lion, I'll show you. I'll get evidence that I deserve to be a forensic investigator more than you ever were."

Apollo and Trucy left with Ema as the detective was fuming.

"Seriously, Ema. I thought you were going to strangle her." Apollo said. Ema grunted.

"I could easily have killed her in a more painful way. Maybe a spray of carbon dioxide through a tube down her throat could do the trick!" Ema yelled. She stormed off. Trucy shrugged.

"Teenage girls." she chuckled. Apollo raised an eyebrow. _Isn't Ema twenty-five? _


End file.
